Give in to Me
by McSwarek-lover-123
Summary: Cute multi chapter fic about Sam and Andy right after her break up with Luke! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Give in to Me**

Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue or the song "give in to me"

Author's note: this is my first fan fiction, so please go easy on me at first! Oh and rate and review I do enjoy and learn from feedback!

****

Andy awoke to the sun rays beating down onto her face. Glancing over at the clock she jumped out of bed remembering a certain someone would be at her place soon to pick her up for work. She quickly jumped into the shower and began her day, but little did she know that this was going to quickly turn into a day she would never soon forget.

Around a half hour later Andy heard a knock at her door. She quickly skipped over to the door and answered it, knowing exactly who would be on the other side. "Hey McNally, are you ready to leave?" her oh so handsome partner said with a dimply smile. "Almost, just let me grab my coat and bag first!" she replied as she hurriedly grabbed her things.

Once they got to Sam's truck they talked about each other's nights and how their mornings were going so far. After a few minutes Sam turned on the radio in his truck. He couldn't help but notice the song that was playing it instantly made him look over in her direction. There she was looking out her window with those beautiful eyes of hers gleaming, totally oblivious to the effect that she had on him. He kept his eyes on the road and every so often would glance back at her as the music continued to play in the background.

_"You're gonna take my hand_  
><em>Whisper the sweetest words<em>  
><em>And if you're ever sad<em>  
><em>I'll make you laugh<em>  
><em>I'll chase the hurt<em>

_My heart is set on you_  
><em>I don't want no one else<em>  
><em>and if you don't want me<em>  
><em>I guess I'll be all by myself<em>

_Come on, come on_  
><em>into my arms<em>  
><em>Come on, come on<em>  
><em>Give into me"<em>

After about ten minutes of just listening to music and staring at Andy they finally pulled into division 15's parking lot. Sam quickly got out of his truck and ran over to help Andy, he wanted so badly to just grab her hand in his and just walk in to work together like a real couple. However he controlled his urges because one they were at work and two Andy had just broken things off with Luke. He didn't want to look like a jerk so he just stood there smiled and helped her down onto the pavement. Once inside they went their separate ways to get ready to start their day.

Andy couldn't shake the smile that was plastered to her face. Tracy who had just walked into the locker room after her knew something was up, "Andy what is with the cheesy grin?" Andy blushed realizing that people could see the effects that Sam had on her. She replied, "oh nothing, just in one of those incredibly good moods because of a certain someone." Once she finished her sentence she felt her cheeks growing flushed again. Tracy noticed that "Andy you have it bad for Sam, just the thought of him gets your blood pumping. So when are you going to let him in on your feelings? Or is this going to be something you keep bottled up inside until it's too late?" "I don't know Trace, what if he rejects me or tells me I'm just trying to get over Luke by hooking up with him?" Tracy just looked at her, wide eyed and mouth open in disbelief, it took her a second to compose her thoughts before answering Andy. "Look if there is one thing that I know, it is that Sam definitely has feelings for you! He has been pining for you ever since you started seeing that jerk of a guy Luke!" Andy smiled realizing that her friend was right. She knew that she needed to tell Sam how she felt, once and for all! "It's settled then," she said to Tracy, "I am going to tell him tonight after work!" Tracy finally realizing that Andy was coming to her senses smiled and grabbed her friend by the arm to walk down for parade.

The two girls got there just in time; Frank was standing in the front talking about today's assignments. It was the same old same old; Chris with Dov, Gail with Williams, Andy with Sam, and Tracy on desk duty. Once Frank dismissed them, Andy quickly went to get her and Sam some coffee and meet him by the cruiser.

Around five minutes had passed and Andy walked out to see Sam already waiting for her by his cruiser. "Man" she thought to herself, "he sure looks good in uniform" As she walked up to him, she handed him his coffee, "here you go Sam, just how you like it!" Sam seeing what she had done for him smiled and thanked her. "Come on McNally, hop in. We have an entire day to spend together." Andy gladly did as she was told, because even though they were at work, she knew that the next eight hours were going to be spent next to the man that she secretly loved.

****

Okay that is the end of the 1st chapter; so, what do you guys think so far? Oh the song "Give in to me" that is from the movie Country Strong, I find it is totally a Sam and Andy song and can't wait for the next chapter! I already have an idea brewing!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thank you all so much for your reviews and also subscriptions! It means a lot! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it!

Disclaimer: I do not own this song or Rookie Blue.

Chapter 2:

Andy wasn't in the cruiser but five minutes when Sam started asking her about her plans for the evening after they got off work. She answered him vaguely saying that she most likely was just going to go home and have a relaxing evening. Once she told him her plans he just replied "oh" and had this blank almost sad look on his face. Seeing that, Andy decided that maybe she should change her plans. She quickly thought of something different, something that included him. "or what I could do is meet you at the penny after work tonight for a few drinks?" upon hearing her new revised plan Sam instantly perked up and gave her that boyish grin that she had grown to love so much. "That sounds more like it McNally," replied Sam. "After we are done I can give you a ride home, how does that sound?" Andy hearing that instantly smiled stating that sounded perfect, even though in her head she was secretly hoping it would be his home he would take her to.

They drove around for awhile in silence until Andy switched on the radio. The song that played instantly brought a smile to her face. She couldn't help but think of Sam and how much she wanted to give in to him and finally tell him about her feelings. She just sat back and stared out the window as the music softly played in the background.

_I'll use my eyes to draw you in  
>until I'm under your skin<br>I'll use my lips, I'll use my arms  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>Give into me_

"McNally! McNally. Earth to Andy, can you hear me?" Andy was quickly brought down to earth when she heard Sam talking to her. "Um yeah I'm here and I can hear you, what's up Sam?" He looked at her and smiled before he replied, "its lunch time right now and I was just trying to find out where you wanted to eat lunch at today." Andy smiled and thought of other things she would like to do instead of eating lunch. But she quickly returned to his question. "Oh I don't care Sam, you chose this time." With that said Sam pulled into a little diner on the side of the busy Toronto Street.

After lunch the day seemed to pass a little quicker. They had a few calls to get to but they mainly just drove around patrolling the streets until it was time to go back to the barn. They were the first ones back so they quickly went into their separate locker rooms to get changed before going over to the Penny together. After about 15 minutes Andy finally emerged from the shower only to find her friend Tracy standing there with an anxious look upon her face. "Have you told Sam about your feelings yet?" Andy smiling at her friend replied "not yet, I was going to wait and tell him when we are alone, probably on our way to the Penny." Tracy hearing what her friend was saying started acting like a giddy high school girl. "Ok, but Andy you have GOT to tell me what happens after you talk to him okay?" Andy hearing her friend chucked before saying yes. She hugged Tracy and quickly grabbed her bag before making her way out of the locker room and out in to the hall to find Sam.

It only took her a second to spot him. He was leaning on the wall across from the locker room, waiting for her wearing that boyish grin that made her heart flutter every time. Walking up to him she smiled and asked if he was ready to go. He smiled stood up and they started to walk out to his truck together. Once they got settled in the truck, Andy nervously cleared her throat and turned to face him. Nervously she started to speak. "Sam umm there is something I kind of wanted to talk to you about if you have a few minutes." Sam pulled off to the side of the road so he could give her his full attention. A worried look over took his face, and upon seeing that Andy smiled and continued. "it's nothing bad, so you can get that worried look off your face, it's just something I have been bottling up inside for a long time, and I don't want to do that anymore." Sam let out a small sigh of relief even though he was still unsure of what Andy was trying to tell him. She continued, "I know I just broke things off with Luke and a lot of people would say that it is too soon to try anything else, but I can't stop thinking about you, every time I see you or I am near you or I even just think about you I get this feeling inside me a feeling I have never felt before, even when I was with Luke."

Sam now grinning is speechless and does not know where to start. Should he tell her he feels the same? Should he grab her and kiss her? Before he can decide what move he wants to make Andy begins to talk again. "You make me feel safe Sam, and I trust you and I know you will always have my back. I don't want anyone else but you, and I just hope that you feel the same way." Andy went to turn around not able to face him if he didn't feel the same way, before she could move though he grabbed her by the arm and slid her over to his side of the truck. It was his turn to talk now to tell her how much he felt the same way she did. "Andy, where do I begin, ever since the first day we met when you tackled me when I was UC I knew one day you would be mine since day one I knew you were the girl for me, the one that would change me. The one I could give my heart too. After fighting the urge to tell you for over a year now you have no idea how happy you have made me right now!"

Andy now with tears trickling down her face couldn't wait any longer she had to feel his embrace, had to feel their bodies pressed together and had to taste his kiss. The kiss she had imagined for so long now. She wasn't the only one thinking that, because before she had a chance to make her move Sam had moved closer to her, he reached down, cupping her face with his hands and pressed his lips to hers. It was soft and tender at first then after a few moments it intensified with their burning desire to be with one another their hands freely roaming over each other's bodies, exploring them for the first time. After sinking into each other they finally broke apart to come up for air only to find the windows in Sam's truck were fogged. Seeing that they both laughed knowing exactly how it go that way.

After the windows were defogged they noticed that they were only a block from the Penny and decided that the cold air could do them some good. Sam jumped out of the truck walked over to Andy's side and opened her door, grabbed her hand and helped her down to the ground. This time he took her hand in his and they walked hand in hand down the street to the Penny to meet their friends.

That is what I have so far! I have an idea for another Chapter and I am going to try to make the next chapter longer, so let me know what you guy's think!


	3. Chapter 3

OK guys i am so sorry for not updating in years! I just kind of lost touch with this story I promise it will not be this long between updates anymore and I know this one is kind of short but next chapter will definitely be longer! I promise! Well anyways I hope you enjoy this update and again I don't own rookie blue sadly.

As they were walking hand in hand into the parking lot of the penny Andy started to tense up. Sam stopped and pulled her over to the side. "We don't have to do anything until you're ready McNally, I've waited long enough for this, I don't mind waiting until you're comfortable with where we are going." Andy smiled up at him. Pushing up on her toes til she was nose to nose with him. Lightly brushing her lips on his. As she pulled away smiling at him. "Sam I know what I want, and that is you, I just want to wait a little longer if that's alright." Sam just smiled down at her and nodded his head in agreement, gave her a playful smirk and motioned for the door to the penny.

Once they walked in they saw their friends sitting in their usual places. With a quick nod they made their way over to their awaiting friends. Traci seeing Andy walk over quickly perked up and pulled out a stool for andy. "Dude! Have you told him yet?" She squealed. Andy not wanting to draw attention to them from certain people in the room quickly sat down and shushed Traci. "Dude, could you be any louder oh or obvious?!" Traci grinned and took a sip of her drink, " OK my bad, well did you?" Andy blushed and gave herself away to Traci. "Yes, Traci I told Sam and well then he told me his feelings and well then we kinda sorta um maybe kinda kissed?!" There was no stopping Traci and her louder than normal shriek. " oh my god, andy this is" right then andy shoved her hand over traci's mouth, but not before knocking over her stool oh and yeah traci's drink too. Crap thought andy, Way to go drawing attention. Traci seeing andy blush and hang her head down low quickly gave her an I'm so very sorry look. Andy just nodded and got up to get a rag.

Over at the bar, Traci's outburst didn't go unnoticed by the TO's. Oliver looked to Sam, "any idea brother with what is up with Nash?" Sam smirked having an idea but just looked at Oliver and said " I don't know man, but I'm sure I can get it out of McNally, whatever it is" Oliver smiled and turned back to his drink thinking or rather wishing that he'd get his act together and finally make his move on McNally.

After helping Traci clean off the table Andy went down the hall to go clean up while Traci offered to get refills on drinks. While leaving the bathroom andy felt a hand grab her and pull her further down the hall. "So, I heard Nash had a little outburst today. Any idea what could have caused that?" Andy looked up and smiled at him, "yeah, I honestly have no idea what that was about." "Oh really?" Sam said cocking his head to the side eye brow raised at her. Andy perked up at him and gave him a toothy grin "yeah, traci, she can be so crazy at times, it's a Nash thing!" Feeling good with her reply to Sam she turned to leave, feeling Sam grab her hand he pulled her to him and grabbed her face and pulled her into a deep breath taking kiss. "Now go back and tell Nash about that one!" Grinning Sam winked at her and left her standing in the hallway mouth hanging open. "Oh boy, you Sam swarek, are going to be the death of me" andy slowly regained her composer and went out to join Traci for that drink she really needed right now.


End file.
